newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
NYC Department Of Education Country And Language
France Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Inspector Gadget (1983) (Season 1) The Care Bears (TV Series) Babar (TV Series) Blazing Dragons Donkey Kong Country (TV series) Rolie Polie Olie Anatole (TV Series) Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend Flying Rhino Junior High Redwall My Dad the Rock Star Delta State (TV Series) Rupert (TV Series) Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Willa's Wild Life Babar and the Adventures of Badou The Littles The Get Along Gang Pole Position (TV Series) Rainbow Brite Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors M.A.S.K. (TV Series) Popples (1986 TV Series) Madeline (TV Series) Gadget Boy & Heather Sonic Underground Archie's Weird Mysteries Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century The Wacky World of Tex Avery Gadget & the Gadgetinis Stargate Infinity Sabrina's Secret Life Sabrina: The Animated Series Caillou Animal Crackers (TV Series) C.L.Y.D.E. Mona the Vampire Potatoes and Dragons Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures The Adventures of Paddington Bear The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures The Babaloos The Busy World of Richard Scarry Funky Cops Pat & Stan Les Aventures de l'Energie Cro et Bronto Les Aventures de Plume d'Elan Archibald le Magi-chien Beulebeul Ermite Ulysses 31 Lupin VIII (1982) The Mysterious Cities of Gold Sharky & George The Magical Adventures of Quasimodo Saban's Princess Sissi Wunschpunsch Pig City 11 Somerset The Tofus Adventures of the Little Mermaid Saban's Around the World in Eighty Dreams Saban’s Gulliver’s Travels Space Strikers What's with Andy? J''ourney to the Heart of the World'' Iznogoud Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist Walter Melon (TV series) Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea Billy the Cat (TV Series) China Clifford The Big Red Dog Hey Arnold! Curucuru and Friends George Shrinks Timothy Goes To School Corduroy (TV Series) Seven Little Monsters (TV Series) Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Pelswick Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat American Dragon: Jake Long (Season 1) My Life As A Teenage Robot (Season 1) A Miss Mallard Mystery George And Martha Maggie And The Ferocious Beast Braceface Stitch & Ai Rainbow Ruby Rupert (TV Series) Super Mario World (TV Series) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Cyberchase (Season 1-4) Rugrats (Season 2) Super Wings Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Liberty's Kids J''in Jin and the Panda Patrol'' Avatar: The Last Airbender Xiaolin Showdown Xiaolin Chronicles Movies Mulan (1998) Mulan 2 Bambi 2 The Little Mermaid 2: Return To The Sea Rugrats In Paris: The Movie Rugrats Go Wild The Karate Kid (2010) Hong Kong Jackie Chan Adventures Timothy Goes To School Maggie And The Ferocious Beast Mona the Vampire Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Movies Bambi 2 The Karate Kid (2010) South Korea Bakugan Battle Brawlers Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Tai Chi Chasers Scan2Go Turning Mecard MegaMan NT Warrior MetaJets Disney's House of Mouse 101 Dalmatians: The Series A Pup Named Scooby-Doo! Cubix: Robots For Everyone Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse Budgie the Little Helicopter Pororo the Little Penguin American Dragon: Jake Long (Season 2) Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Super Robotnik, Black Bot the Pirate, Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table, Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme and Prehistoric Sonic) Hey Arnold (Season 1: Episode 9, 15, 16, 17-19, 21-26) Tickety Toc Zak Storm Eon Kid Super Duper Sumos Heathcliff (1984) Muppet Babies (Season 4-8) ChalkZone (Season 4) Rugrats (Season 1-2) Bernard Bear Super Wings Rainbow Ruby Nagi-Nation Widget (TV Series) Spheres Tayo the Little Bus Nalong, Fly To The Sky Curucuru and Friends Kung Fu Dino Posse Yo-Yogi Movies My Bernard Bernard Maya The Bee (2014) Tweety’s High Flying Adventure Tom And Jerry: The Magic Ring Yogi the Easter Bear (1994) Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure T''he Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze'' The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave Curious George (2006) Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle Bambi 2 The Little Mermaid 2: Return To The Sea Lady And The Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure Rugrats In Paris: The Movie Rugrats Go Wild Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Russia Mike, Lu & Og GoGoRiki Kid-E-Cats Novators Alisa Knows What to Do! Leopold the Cat Movies Kikoriki. Team Invincible Mexico Freddy Aguilar the Show ¡Mucha Lucha! Let's Go Luna! The Wacky World of Tex Avery El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Teenage Fairytale Dropouts V''ictor and Valentino'' Villainous Handy Manny Plaza Sésamo El Chavo Animado Dora the Explorer Go! Diego Go! Dora And Friends: Into The City! Maya & Miguel Hoppity Hooper Pole Position (TV Series) Jayce Amd The Wheeled Warriors Viva Piñata Arthur (Season 1) Dennis the Menace (1986) The Littles Rainbow Brite Popples Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats The Care Bears (DIC Series) (Non-Mexico) Pokémon: Indigo League (Non-Mexico) Pokémon: Sun & Moon (Non-Mexico) Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (Non-Mexico) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (Non-Mexico) Beyblade: Metal Fury (Non-Mexico) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (Non-Mexico) Movies Freddy Aguilar’s Graduation Musical: The Movie Popeye The Sailor Meets Sindbad The Sailor Popeye The Sailor Meets Ali Baba’s Forty Thieves The Good, The Bad, And Huckleberry Hound The Man Called Flintstone The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones The Care Bears Movie (1985) An American Tail (1986) The Land Before Time (1988) Dora The Explorer: Dora’s Pirate Adventure Scooby-Doo! on Zombie Island Jetsons: The Movie Tarzan (1999) Scooby-Doo and The Monster of Mexico The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) Arthur’s Missing Pal Tarzan 2 Return to Never Land Yogi's Ark Lark Wakko's Wish Pooh’s Heffalump Movie Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time Blue's Big Musical Movie Mickey's House of Villains '' Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1993) ''¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Malefico A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) Snoopy, Come Home (1972) Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown (1977) My Life as A Teenage Robot; Escape From Cluster Prime (Non-Mexico) Pokémon: The First Movie (Non-Mexico) Pokémon The Movie: Hoopa And The Clash of Ages (Non-Mexico) Pokémon The Movie: Volcanion And The Mechanical Marvel (Non-Mexico) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (Non-Mexico) Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) The Rugrats Movie (1998) The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004) The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water Phineas And Ferb: The Movie Across The 2nd Dimension Top Cat: The Movie Top Cat Begins Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie Despicable Me Despicable Me 2 La Leyenda Del Chupacabras La Leyenda De Las Momias La Leyenda De La Llorona La Leyenda De La Mahuala El Americano: The Movie Magos Y Gigantes Un Gallo Con Muchos Huevos Una Película De Huevos Guardians Of Oz El Santos Vs. La Tetona Mendoza Coco (2017)